Data communication systems transfer data packets between user devices and machines to provide data communication services like internet access, media streaming, and user messaging. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication networks. Wireless data networks provide mobile internet access, mobile media streaming, and mobile user messaging.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a popular wireless data technology. Using LTE, a wireless User Equipment (UE) detects an evolved-NodeB (eNodeB) base station and responsively exchanges Radio Resource Configuration (RRC) signaling with the eNodeB. The eNodeB then transfers an S1-Application Protocol (S1-AP) message to a Mobility Management Entity (MME), and the MME transfers a Diameter request message to a Home Subscriber System (HSS). These messages transport data for the UE like the International Mobile
Subscriber Identifier (IMSI), Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), Radio Access Technology (RAT) type, and serving network.
The HSS processes the IMSI, PLMN, RAT type, and serving network to select an Access Point Name (APN). The HSS transfers a Diameter response to the MME indicating the APN and associated APN information like a Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) Identifier (ID), Packet Data Network (PDN) type, default Quality-of-Service Class Identifier (QCI), and default Aggregate Maximum Bit Rate (AMBR).
The MME processes the Diameter response message to generate an S11 General Packet Radio Service Transfer Protocol (GTP) message. The S11 GTP message indicates the APN and P-GW ID among other data. The MME transfers the S11 GTP create session request to a Serving Gateway (S-GW). The S-GW processes the S11 GTP message to generate an S5 GTP message. The S5 GTP message also includes the APN and P-GW ID. The S-GW transfers the S5 GTP create session request to the P-GW.
The P-GW processes the APN and other data to identify an IP address for the UE. The P-GW processes the S5 GTP message to transfer a Diameter request to a Policy Charging Rules Function (PCRF). The Diameter request indicates the APN, default QCI, and default AMBR. The PCRF applies QoS and accounting rules for the UE based various data inputs. For example, the PCRF may change a QCI or AMBR for a UE based on its APN, IMSI, and PLMN. The PCRF transfers the Diameter response to the P-GW.
The P-GW processes the Diameter response to generate an S5 GTP response. The S5 GTP response indicates the UE IP address and any new QCIs or AMBRs. The P-GW transfers the S5 GTP response to the S-GW, and the S-GW transfers a corresponding S11 GTP response to the MME. The MME processes the S11 GTP response to generate an S1-AP message that indicates the UE IP address, the GTP Tunnel Endpoint Identifiers (TEIDs) for the user and control planes, the QCI, AMBR, and the like. The MME transfers the S1-AP message to the eNodeB. The eNodeB processes the S1-AP message to transfer an RRC message to the UE that indicates the UE IP address, radio bearer, and Non-Access Stratum (NAS) information. The UE, eNodeB, and MME exchange additional messaging to set context before the MME transfers S11 modify bearer signaling to the S-GW, and the S-GW transfers S5 modify bearer signaling to the P-GW. The UE may then exchange user data over the eNodeB, S-GW, and P-GW.
Hardware trust systems ensure network security and control. The hardware trust systems maintain physical separation between trusted hardware and untrusted hardware. The trust systems control software access to the trusted hardware but allow interaction between open and secure software components through secure bus interfaces, memories, time slices, and switching circuits. The trust systems establish trust with one another by using secret keys embedded in their hardware to generate hash results for remote verification by other trust systems also knowing the secret keys and the hash algorithms. Unfortunately, the trust systems and the LTE systems are not effectively integrated.